Soulmates
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Estábamos destinados a acabar juntos. Desde que nos conocimos, recorrimos caminos tortuosos pero siempre volvías a mí…siempre volvía a ti… Peeta x Katniss.


Ufff casi un año desde mi última actualización pero las vacaciones son milagrosas para la inspiración y luego de ver 3 veces el último film de THG me decidí por una dulce mirada de Peeta al pasado.

Declaimer: La saga "Los Juegos del Hambre" y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo soy una fan algo loca con mucha imaginación y amante de las buenas historias. Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> Soulmates<em>**

Los recuerdos iban y venían en mi cabeza, sin poder distinguir si eran reales o no. Todos ellos relacionados a una persona. Aquella mujer a la que ahora llamaba esposa, la que era madre de mis hijos, la que fue, es y será mi cable a tierra y mi conexión con el mundo.

Nunca volveré a ser el mismo, eso dijeron los doctores de la cabeza allá en el 13. Siempre habrá una parte de mi cerebro que conserve el "secuestro" y ella siempre estará en peligro. Aún así permanece a mi lado y no comprendo el porqué. Quizás, el maldito Gale tenga razón y ella está conmigo porque le proporciono seguridad, por supervivencia, me enoja demasiado esa idea.

Me ahogó en el mar negro de tranquilidad que me proporciona la máquina de morfilina que aún me dejan usar a pesar de los años. Y allí, sentado en el sofá del estudio, en mi casa de La Aldea de los Vencedores; me hundo en un océano de recuerdos.

_El primero es un recuerdo de mi niñez que parece muy real. Una clase repleta de niños y una maestra al frente. Reconozco a Delly, pero mis ojos se fijan en la nuca de una niña de castaños cabellos peinados en dos trenzas. La pequeña agita su manita con fervor ante el pedido de la adulta de cantar una canción. Katniss pasa al frente y entona una bella melodía y puedo notar como todos se quedan admirándola. Ahí lo supe, ese día me enamoré de ella, de sus trenzas, de aquellos ojos, de su sonrisa y de su voz._

_El segundo recuerdo es el del pan en la lluvia. Ese recuerdo despierta la furia en mí. No porque fuese un recuerdo malo en sí, la ayudé cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero mi accionar fue denigrante y seguía sin perdonármelo._

_El próximo recuerdo llego con fuerza y mi adormecido cuerpo se estremeció de dolor. Mi pierna infectada, la primera arena, la cueva, Katniss a mi lado. Acariciaba su trenza intentando mantener la conciencia, temía no despertar si cerraba los ojos. Ella estaba ahí, no me abandonó, acurrucada a mi cuerpo acariciando mi pecho, podía sentir su respiración y aún en mi estado estaba feliz de tenerla ahí. El dolor no cede y me apresuro a abandonar esa memoria antes de que el fantasma de mi pierna amputada me haga perder la cordura._

_El siguiente recuerdo es oscuro. Esta anocheciendo, se escucha el ruido de las olas al romper contra la orilla. La segunda arena, mi yo drogado se estremece en un escalofrió involuntario. Observo las olas romper contra la cornucopia desde la playa opuesta y apretó mi mano contra la suya. La arena nos daba una tregua y aproveché ese momento para darle el medallón a ella, que ahora miraba con ojos acuosos la escena de en frente y también apretaba mi mano. Me dediqué a observarla y me di cuenta de que la amaba más que a nadie. Aún cuando nuestro romance fuese una fachada yo la amaba. Se voltea a mirarme y suelta "yo te necesito" antes de rozar sus labios con los míos en el beso más sincero que me había dado en ese año._

Mi respiración se hace más lenta a medida que el efecto de la droga se disipa en mi cuerpo. Poco a poco mis músculos reaccionan y se tensan al recuperar el control de mi apaciguado cuerpo. Alguien está tocando mi frente. Lentamente, abro los ojos para encontrarme con suyos grises. Está secando el sudor de mi frente y sonríe al verme salir del ensueño de la droga. Me habla pero aún estoy demasiado aturdido para entender algo de lo que dice.

Katniss…- su mirada se posa en la mía y sus facciones se endurecen ante la seriedad de mi tono de voz- Me amas ¿Real o no?

No contesta, o no alcanzo a oír su respuesta pero sus labios se posan sobre los míos a la vez que sus brazos rodean mi cuello y su aroma frutal nubla mis sentidos.

Quizás Gale tenga razón y Katniss está conmigo para sobrevivir, pero no ella sino ambos, siempre… Juntos.

** Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno realmente necesitaba escribir algo dulce sobre este muchacho. Mockingjay parte 1 hizo estragos en mi cerebro y Peeta estaba aún más demacrado en el film que en mi imaginación. Necesitaba recuperar al chico del pan aunque sea por un ff jejeje.<strong>

**Si leíste y te gustó comenta algo shi? *3* Gracias! Nos leemos y…**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!**


End file.
